Ariel "Jo" Vislocke
'''Jo '''is the Captain of The Town's Tear Guard, a Counterpart to the Main Universe's Riftguard. Her main universe counterpart is 3fox, and in a way Ros. As she and 3Ros, are the "Reverse" of their counterparts in that they have the other's background and starting point. Skills and Abilities Magic Like the main Universe's Ros, this Jo can access a certain amount of magical capabilities and can use her own pool of magic to cast elemental spells of various kinds, Fire and water elements coming the most natural to her. The form of magic Jo uses the most often, however, is augmentation, in which she either augments herself or her weapon with a specific element, or elements, to enhance it's power. Originally unknown to very few people, Jo has access to two Mana pools, her own, and a tremendous fraction of the blue fairy, Vesca's, mana that was infused with her at birth. Usually conservitive of Vesca's power for spell casting, when she does use it, the results vary from incredibly powerful attacks to miracolously potent healing spells. Gemstone Enhancement U sing various Gemstones she's built into jewlery, Jo succesfully masks her Vesca born mana pool, as well as uses it to further enhance her normal physical abilities, such as strength, speed, and endurance. In a pinch she can actually use the Gemstone on her right leg to form a crystaline armor around her body. Personality While on the job, Jo displays a very serious and by the book attitude, usually following the charter the Tear Guard formed to a tee, to those who only know her while she's on the clock, she seems like perpetually grumpy and unapproachable law woman, whom has the respect of many of The Town's folk if only because of her main priority in keeping them safe. However, when not on duty, Jo is a surprisingly fun woman to be around, whether it be on some random quest or treasure hunt she's set out on, or just a simple trip to the bar. When she's like this her main concerns in life are learning new things, discovering items and treasures no one else has seen before, or just fun in general. Often times new Tear Guard recruits find the stories of the, entirely true, stories of their Captain heading out onto the town and getting herself plastered unbelieveable. Her impulsive and fun seeking nature as a citizen of the Town is somewhat her way of coping with the stress and regret that she hadn't been able to find a solution to save Vescaria without sacrificing herself. Her desire to stay alive and continue to search for a way to save Vescaria, in addition to her duties as the Tear Guard Captain, stems less from a sense of self preservations, and more from knowing that even with her own sacrifice, someone else would have to do so again in the future, she figures as long as they're looking for her, they can't hurt or steal the lives from any other children. History Youth In her Youth, Ariel Vislocke found herself often smothered by her parents, they brought the young girl with them to every important economic and cultural meeting, of course certain other people understood why they did this and they let them do so. Despite the desire to keep her close and near by them at all times, they often found Ariel would sneak out of the boring meetings to explore the city and talk to her friend Ryl about how one day they'd both go on an enormous adventure together. Whenever she and Ryl played they always imagined saving and protecting people, finding lost treasures, and even going to explore and find far off places. She never would have predicted that on her 13th birthday, her parents were brutally honest with her, they, and the country itself, wanted her to sacrifice her life to recharge Vesca's magic. Ariel didn't want to accept that...she'd never gotten the chacne to really help people, to find all those treasures she and Ryl daydreamed of, never really got a real chance to adventure. So when the time came for her life to fade away into a pale crystal memory...she ran away, Ryl in tow, the two had vowed that they'd find some other way to save their home. After 5-6 years of traveling together, Ariel deemed that letting Ryl travel with her was dangerous to Ryl's health, and so left the other in her sleep. While Ryl would go on to find Excalibur's scabbard and frozen in time for the next two centuries, Ariel traveled off continent. Travels through Terrestria When she was in Valorcall, Ariel met an old woman named "Joanne" who raised the children of her own prematurely deceased daughter, inspired by this action, Ariel started using the Alias "Jo" when using her real name would prove too obvious a give away. While her Journeys and adventures in Terrestria were numerous, she was unable to find something that could restore Vesca's power, only finding the Gemstones she uses for physical enhancement before leaving. Mo'galile Hearing rumors of magic enhancement and strange and fantastic people in Mo'galile, Jo traveled to this region. While there she met many a new friend, and three or four lovers. Over the decades she learned how to better use elemental magic from the spirits of the elements themselves and their Champions. While she impacted the lives of many, there are 3 in particular that manage to impact her in the modern day, a trio of raiju personae in a single body, alias, 3Ros. Belle'Ayn, Equestria, and Beyond 10 years prior to the present, Jo had moved on to explore Belle'Ayn and Equestria. While taking residence in a city caleld "The Town", she met 4 other likeminded individuals when it comes to the situation of Tears and the effects they have on the city they call home. Forming the Tear Guard, and working with the Mayor of the City they set up a charter and set of strict laws when it comes to the Tears that plague the town, and since then the Tear Guard has grown into a large and blooming organization, with the first priority being protecting the sentients from what comes out of the Tears. In recent history, she's taken an interest in an aspiring idol named "Yang Xiao Long", supporting her in her endeavors when ever she's gotten the chance. Not long after a tournament held by a plane called "Outworld", she met 3Ros again, she almost immediately confessed that the reason she'd disappeared on him 90 or so years prior, was because she tried to, and actually won, in a drinking contest agaisnt the Shrine Maiden, the Shrine Maiden's guards had chased her out of the region as revenge for making them deal with their Charge's hangover. Somehow, Yang had convinced her to come clean about her origins to the both of them, leading the Idol to beg her to visit. Reluctantly she agreed, figuring that the modern Vescarian guard wouldn't recognize her, and that her gemstones would thoroughly mask her. Upon arrival in Vescaria though...Ariel would be shocked to see Ryl alive and well in a public Ceremony with Vesca, where she transferred an enormous amount of magic from the Scabbard of Excalibur into Vesca, before giving the item to the Fairy herself. Jo didn't know how to feel...she was happy her life wasn't in danger anymore, but she felt somehow ashamed that she hadn't been there to help Ryl. Several days go by, and the group sees as life starts coming back to Vescaria, they still had a long way to go, but they were on the road to recovery. Eventually, the trio exploring Vescaria met up with Ryl, and wanting to stay with ehr old friend Ariel again, she went back home with them to The Town. There were still so many questions to ask and answer... Relationship Guide *3Ros - Friend/possible Love Interest/possible ....pet? *Yang Xiao Long - ^ *Ryl - Best Friend while growing up *Genesis - Tear Guard second in Command *Vesca- it's...complicated at best *3fox - Main universe counterpart Category:Characters Category:Human Category:ReverseWorld Characters